Forum:Brickiforums/Rumours and Recent News/Super Heroes 2013
Category:Brickiforums Rumours and Recent News and Aquaman minifigures ** Rumoured to contain a batboat, a gun for Mr. Freeze, and Aquaman trapped in an iceberg * 76001 Batman vs. Bane - Chase with Tumbler ** Rumoured to contain , Bane and Commissioner Gordon minifigures ** Rumoured to contain the Tumbler and The Bat * 76002 Superman Metropolis Showdown ** Assumed to contain Superman * 76003 Superman Battle of Smallville ** Assumed to contain Superman * 76004 Spider-Man - Hunting with Spider-Cycle ** Rumoured to contain , Nick Fury and Venom * 76005 Spider-Man - Mission at Daily Bugle ** Rumoured to contain , J. Jonah Jameson, Beetle, Nova and Doctor Doom ** Rumoured to contain the Daily Bugle and a jet for Dr. Doom * 76006 Iron Man Extremis ** Likely to be based off the Iron Man Extremis comic books *** Possibly indicates a new Iron Man suit, with red repulsors * 76007 Iron Man Malibu Mansion ** Assumed to contain Iron Man * 76008 Iron Man vs Mandarin ** Assumed to contain Iron Man and the Mandarin * 76009 Superman Black Zero Escape ** Assumed to contain Superman ------- * At least one large Superman set to appear in 2013 ** Source: Eurobricks * At least one set will be based on Man of Steel ** Source: Variety * There will be sets based off Iron Man 3 next year. ** Source: The Brick Show * There will be at least one more DC set with winged Batman, hooded Robin, the guard, The Joker, The Penguin, The Scarecrow, Poison Ivy, and Dr. Harleen Quinzel, figures all confirmed to be a part of the 2013 lineup. This set is widely believed to be Arkham Asylum, but was purportedly absent from the retailer's catalogue, possibly indicating an exclusive. |forummods= * * * * }} Discussion Please discuss and add any news/rumours below, adding any sources you have ''Man of Steel'' set(s) Does anyone know what's set to happen in Man of Steel? It's a reboot, right? :Yeah. The villain has been announced, but I forgot who. I just remember it isn't Lex Luthor. It may have been Zod, but I'm not sure. :/ 23:26, June 7, 2012 (UTC) :: Checked IMDB. Apparently, it's Zod. YES. Kneel. * Good to see that LEGO will do sets for future films - hopefully that means we'll get Iron Man 3 sets too :D - 23:28, June 7, 2012 (UTC) :* Forget Iron Man 3, there is a Wonder Woman movie coming out in a couple years. <3 23:32, June 7, 2012 (UTC) ::*I heard they were planning one with Megan Fox but it was cancelled/delayed (or was that just a rumour to go with a Photoshop)? - 23:38, June 7, 2012 (UTC) :* Can't wait for Iron Man 3 sets :) I really want an Iron Patriot minifigure now :D And a War Machine would be nice as well. @Berrybrick- I thought the Wonder Woman one got axed? 23:38, June 7, 2012 (UTC) :::* I heard earlier today that movies based on Wonder Woman, The Flash, and the JL have all been confirmed with an Aquaman one rumored. Somewhere in the Eurobricks Super Hero thread, should only be a page or two back. 23:40, June 7, 2012 (UTC) ::::* Yeah, I read that, I'm still trying to find out who JL is... 23:41, June 7, 2012 (UTC) :::::*Justice League. :P 23:43, June 7, 2012 (UTC) ::::::*Looks like DC are trying to do "an Avengers move" :P - 23:44, June 7, 2012 (UTC) :::::::*I'm not die-hard enough to admit it probably is just to compete with Marvel/Disney. 23:45, June 7, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::*I'm not complaining, anything with Green Lantern and Flash in is fine by me :P - 23:46, June 7, 2012 (UTC) ::::::* :P oops, even I should have been able to figure out that one Berrybrick :) And it seems like an Avengers copy to me as well, although would the Batman movies fit in with the rest? 23:48, June 7, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::*I don't know, but I hear that his origins are going to be tweaked. Either way, another reboot has been announced after TDKR. WB is supposedly going to use it to replace Harry Potter, so that could be quite a few movies. 23:52, June 7, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::::*TDKR? Hope we get a certain Bat-villain along with it. :::::::::::*What? 00:20, June 8, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::::::*I've always wanted Scarecrow, but he's out of my price range. D: :::::::::::::*I was mentioning a Batman reboot though, not TDKR sets. :/ 11:21, June 8, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::::::::*Scarecrow could be in the reboot, but as far as I know the only other Batman characters that are in TDKR are Catwoman and Bane... - 11:24, June 8, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::::::::*SCARECROW??? YIPEE!!!! -- 11:27, June 8, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::* 'keeps getting editconflicted' I was talking about maybe a comic based set. its only my wishlist. ::::::::::::::::::*Yes, that'd be cool. Scarecrow is probably my favourite Bat-villain. - 11:30, June 8, 2012 (UTC) HOLY OPEN SPACE, BATMAN :::::::::::::::::::*Me too next next to joker. *Theres bound to be The penguin and killer croc in a set and most likely some feamle super hero either batgirl,zantanna or black canary-Soupperson1 :P. FIve more DC sets Oh yeah, and according to a Eurobricks user, according to a LEGO store employ, there will be another five DC sets coming soon. But since LEGO has been pretty clear that there won't be any waves this year, that must be 2013. 11:33, June 8, 2012 (UTC) :*Yes! ::*Nice! - 11:38, June 8, 2012 (UTC) :::*y'know, some of the idiots who work at the LEGO store slip some info to me. I'm going tomorrow. As CB Batman said "I'll look into it." * I read this on EB and just didn't think it was newsworthy- it's like saying there are going to be 6 Star Wars sets in the main first wave next year- it just happens every year 23:31, June 8, 2012 (UTC) :*Well, Star Wars has more of a foundation. Many licensed themes which do get a second wave these days, other than Star Wars, have a large drop in the number of sets. 23:34, June 8, 2012 (UTC) ::*Yeah. I'm still waiting for confirmation that Marvel will continue into next year too (DC was confirmed a long time ago with the "working on next year's big Superman set" thing). - 00:00, June 9, 2012 (UTC) :::* It is- it's a "multi-year license". 09:50, June 9, 2012 (UTC) ::::* Ah, good good. My subconsciousness was telling me that that only applied to DC. - 10:50, June 9, 2012 (UTC) :::::*Scarecrow? ::::::*I don't, but seeing as all the Batman villains released in the first wave have been previously released ones with new designs, I'd say that they'd also do that with Penguin, Scarecrow and Mr Freeze next year. - 11:37, June 17, 2012 (UTC) :::::::*I do notice some differences, but not enough to expect that it's a new minifigure. The video game versions of Penguin, Croc, and even Nightwing are a little different, but they are too similar to be LEGO's designs. 14:45, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Did anybody think of The Flash movie that is supposed to come out in 2014? or the JL movie in 2015 or 2016? Iron Man 3 sets Just to confirm what I already thought: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PSpMpAUHnpU. - 00:42, June 19, 2012 (UTC) * Yes! :D Best news since Palpatine's Office :) 01:09, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Green Lantern set proof * From Visual Dictionary Description (Barnes and Noble)'' Other famous DC characters like Wonder Woman, Superman, and Green Lantern will also be featured in minifigure form alongside their corresponding sets that will be hitting stores in 2012.'' :*Old news. That description has been around for a while, and it can very easily be referring to 4528 Green Lantern. 03:06, July 5, 2012 (UTC) :* I agree with BB, this doesn't mean anything.. LEGO has stated that they will not be making any more regular Super Heroes sets this year. (however, I'd like to point out that there's no minifigure in 4528.. :P) ::* There was a discussion about some similar passage before, where it could be interpreted that it meant his minifigure corresponded to his ultrabuild (since they're based on the same character). The book is out, and noone's mentioned a new Green Lantern set in the book. 05:32, July 5, 2012 (UTC) :::*We'll see if a GL set pops up at the SDCC next week, only way to know for sure. :P - 10:57, July 5, 2012 (UTC) ::::per cligra and KON. 4528 wasn't a fig, and we'll get a sneak peek next week, at sdcc. :::::This is. 13:15, July 5, 2012 (UTC) ::::::That isn't an official set, I don't think It means promotions. 'Makes more Description higlights' :::::::No, that would be the minifigure. The ultrabuild would be the set. 19:37, July 5, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::BTW, in LB2, GL was redesigned. I know what you're going to say, "This isn't real proof." But still. Anyway, I'd rather have Scarecrow. :::::::::Thanks for sparing me the trouble then, kind of. That version wouldn't appear in sets. You can tell because he has boots. (And don't use Wonder Woman as a counter-argument, I already have a counter-counter-argument.) 21:51, July 5, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::::But does Wonder Woman have boots? (I want to hear your counter-counter-argument.) (And sorry if I'm always saying what you said not too ;)) 01:58, July 7, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::::Because she would be barefoot without them, Green Lantern would be like Batman, Superman, and Robin where he wouldn't really need them. :| 22:55, July 6, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::::::Just so you know, I really don't want to start an argument, but I was referring to the arms, not the boots, (I agree with you on the boots.) :::::::::::::.... 12:47, July 9, 2012 (UTC) SDCC 2012 Figures All look amazing, Mr.Freeze a bit off-put by, not too interested yet, Harley Quinn looks good, Bane - fantastic. Batman's white suit looks, well, "meh" to me. -- 08:32, July 15, 2012 (UTC) :Mr. Freeze needs goggles, I hate Scarecrow's expression, Penguin's monocle is messed up, and I'd rather have Nightwing, Batgirl, or anyone more than a slight Robin variation, but other than that they are all fine. DC-wise at least. Nova looks terrible. 15:44, July 15, 2012 (UTC) ::How dare you not worship every part of my precious Scarecrow! :O Meesa shocked! Shocked, I say! :::I just prefer the old expression. The minifigure is much better. 16:01, July 15, 2012 (UTC) :@CP: I think white Batman is my favourite minifig from the images :P Judging from the DC minifigs, I'm seeing a small Mr Freeze vs White Batman (which I'm guesssing is a snow suit) set, similar in size to the Batman vs Catwoman set, and of course the obvious Arkham set with Robin hood, Harleen Quinzel, Inmate Joker, and I'd think the Scarecrow. Then maybe a set with winged Batman and the Penguin? TKDR set, minifigs don't really amaze me, but I don't have any complaints either, they look pretty nice and it'd be good to get a Commisioner Gordon. I hate the look of Bane, but that's because I hate the look of him in the movie, so I'm guessing it's an accurate depiction :P Oh, and Mr Freeze looks weird. Hopefully he'll have a double-sided face. Marvel (should we split this thread to DC and Marvel?): Nick Fury- disappointing, his Avengers depiction in the poster looks so much better, Dr Doom looks great, well done and really looks like him in the cartoon. J Jonah Jameson looks really nice to me, people are saying he looks too plain, but what are they expection- him in a superhero suit? The face is nice, the hair goes with him well, and the torso is simple but effective and not overdone, and the suit colouring works well. Venom looks good, but I'd much rather a black suited Spider-Man (I wish I was at Comic-Con when they were doing those comps...). I won't bother commenting on the other Marvel people, because I have no idea who they are :P Wish they showed a fig from Iron Man 3 though, obviously they can't do some because of movie spoilers they don't want released, but even a new Iron Man suit would've been nice to see... 00:53, July 16, 2012 (UTC) 2013 Do we have a section for this already? I can hardly see over NBS' comment. :P Well, anyway I've added the 2013 news we have to the box, so discuss. Also, if we are supposed to be getting five more DC sets next year, and three are the Batboat, TDKR, and Arkham, then that would suggest two Man of Steel sets. Since I think Man of Steel would share the Summer wave with Iron-Man 3 and that wave will have five sets, that would mean three sets from IM3. You're welcome for doing the math for you. :P 18:15, August 27, 2012 (UTC) * I'm guessing either Arkham or Daily Bugle will be unveiled at NYCC. 2013 sets * I thought there were going to be a few more obscure SH sets this wave which I wouldn't have to end up buying... oh well :P (although, still a chance I might not get all the Superman ones). Can't wait for Iron Man's mansion- hopefully it'll have Tony Stark, a few suits of armor, maybe Pepper Potts and/or War Machine 03:41, September 21, 2012 (UTC) :* Even more obscure... anyway those sound more like the Summer wave to me, so you won't have to buy them for a bit. 10:15, September 21, 2012 (UTC)